smallstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Credits
Credits (ケレッヂツス) are the special ingame currency of Small Street used to purchase new and faster taxi's, make restocking, building and adding citizens faster and easier. Credits make playing the game easier and faster when it comes to creating more buisnesses and completing the main goal of Small Street. There are six ways to make credits in game. These include selling a special event, completing ingame tasks, driving citizens around your street in taxis, collecting rent off your citizens and buying credits with real life money. Special Events: Every so often a little envelope will appear where the taxi event appears. This is a special event that requires you to deliver a letter to a certain citizen. When you first tap it , it will tell you the required citizens name. After that you will then be required to click the building that the citizen is currently in. There picture will be on the left side of your screen to remind you of what they look like. Completing Ingame Tasks: In the bottom right hand corner you'll find a picture of a notebook. Clicking this will open three ingame tasks which vary between taxiing a certain amount of citizens, having a certain number of citizens, a certain number of buildings and having a certain number of citizens matched to there prefered shop. The number of credits (or coins) decreases the longer the task goes incomplete. If you take too long the credits will then change to coins so be quick! Driving Your Citizens: While you are in game, citizens shopping at your buisnesses while request a ride in your taxi to get around the busy streets. A taxi icon will appear at the bottom right hand corner indicating that a citizen wants a ride. Tapping the icon will send you to the taxi rank. Tap the taxi will have the citizen jump in and a number will be displayed showing which numbered building they want you to drop them off at. Scroll using the arrows until you reach the number and the citizen will automatically get out and give you a certain number of coins depending on how far youve traveled (5 coins for street number 1, 20 coins for street number 4, etc...). However sometimes the citizen will give you 1 credit as a tip instead. This is completely random and not based on a number of times you have driven them. Sometimes you will even get two credit tips in a row. Collecting Rent: Every 12 hours your citizens will leave rent in the townhomes or houses they originally got dropped off at. Each citizen is worth 100 coins. The more citizens you have in a townhome or house (the max is 6 with the rooftop) the more the rent. On an occasion your citizens may randomly leave you 1 credit in the townhome or house instead. This means you could have four townhomes or houses with a credit tip each and coins in your other townhomes or houses. Buying Credits: '''Credits can be bought with real life money by clicking the credit picture in the top of the screen. There are currently four credit packages available (25, 100, 600, 2000) as well as the combination packs (taxi pack one, taxi pack two, stimulus, and metropolisis). There is also the option to earn free credits by doing surveys, liking pages or downloading other games. '''You can also collect credits every time you buy a shop and a townhome or house.